


Winter Night

by LilyRaven



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRaven/pseuds/LilyRaven





	Winter Night

Very early on Christmas Eve morning, Blake wakes to find Gwen missing from her space in their bed and drags himself half asleep to investigate.

He finds her on the back porch with a wool hat and scarf warming her head, thick socks on her feet, and her hands in mittens. She is cuddled under what must be three blankets at least, her expression mesmerized by the sudden change in scenery. A good few inches of snow have transformed everything in sight into a pristine winter wonderland.

Gwen lights up towards him when she becomes aware of him sleepily watching her from the doorway.

“Come here,” she asks softly and holds out her hand, “it's just so beautiful, I couldn't go back to sleep.”

Blake finds the seat beside her, pulls her into his lap, and wraps her into his arms. The blankets in their fleecy softness are just big enough to cover them both.

Gwen leans back against him and gets lost in the quiet downward dance of heavy flakes.

He breathes in the cold air that mixes with her sweet scent before he closes his eyes. If his girl wants to stay out in the cold and watch the peaceful settling of magic onto his lands, he's doing everything he can to keep her warm.

 


End file.
